


when I'm down, would you pick me up

by orange_yarn



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, Gen, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2022867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orange_yarn/pseuds/orange_yarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke+Jasper genfic drabbles (100-300 words each) based on tumblr prompts. Listed as complete, but will be continued as long as people send me prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Genie AU.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read anything else I post on here, you probably know that Clarke and Jasper's friendship is the only relationship I actually care about. A few weeks back I asked people to send Clarke+Jasper genfic prompts to my tumblr askbox, and here's what came of it.
> 
> Title is from "My Friends" by The Head and the Heart.

_Prompt from theseaisagreatplace: Clarke is a genie and Jasper finds her and wants to make stupid wishes and Clarke helps him out._

"Jasper," Clarke closes her eyes, willing her headache to go away. "Think about this." She’s already explain the rules twice, and given a few helpful suggestions.

"I am thinking about this," Jasper argues, not looking up from his game. "You said I could wish for anything."

"You do understand that you only get three wishes," she reminds him. "Just call Jimmy John’s and order a sandwich if you’re hungry. I think they even have an app."

"Yeah, but that’s so much effort," Jasper sighs. Clarke rubs at her temples, and realizes that she has her work cut out for her.


	2. High School AU (Clarke tutors Jasper.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke+Jasper genfic drabbles (100-300 words each) based on tumblr prompts. Listed as complete, but will be continued as long as people send me prompts.

_Prompt: Clarke as a senior tutoring freshman Jasper._

Clarke glances at her watch for the third time in as many minutes, already regretting signing up for freshman tutoring. She could’t really help someone who didn’t even care enough to show up on time.

She’s about to pack her things and go when a breathless voice says, “Sorry,” and a boy drops into the seat across from her. He’s pale and lanky, breathing hard like he maybe ran to get here. “I got lost, this place is huge. Are you Clarke?”

"I am," she answers, softening just a little, because she remembers getting lost once or twice her freshman year. Then she glances him over again, and notices the pair of goggles pushed up in his hair. "Did you just come from shop class, or something?" she asks, not sure if he’s wearing them ironically or for some actual purpose.

"What?" he asks, sounding genuinely confused as he unloads his entire backpack on the table. "No, uh, I came from Spanish. You’re supposed to tutor me, I guess? I’m Jasper," he adds, almost as an afterthought.

"Right, yeah, that’s what I’m here for," Clarke says, reaching for his Spanish textbook and deciding that she probably doesn’t want to know.


	3. Roomate AU (Late night study sesh)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke+Jasper genfic drabbles (100-300 words each) based on tumblr prompts. Listed as complete, but will be continued as long as people send me prompts.

_Prompt from love-killed-the-superstar: Modern AU where Jasper is cramming for a huge test and Clarke brings him hot chocolate late at night and they sit on his bed and talk about cute things and are the cutest friends._

Jasper’s been studying so long the words are getting blurry when his door creaks open. He glances up as Clarke slips into his room, wearing Eeyore pajama bottoms and an old t-shirt, with a steaming mug in either hand.

"I thought you could use a pick me up," she says, and he abandons his textbook to make grabby hands at the mugs. She passes one to him — hot chocolate, with plenty of marshmallows.

"You’re a goddess," Jasper informs Clarke, around noisy slurps of hot chocolate. "This is why you’re my favorite roommate. Don’t tell Monty I said that."

"I won’t," she laughs. The bed dips slightly as she settles in to sit beside him. "How’s it going?"

"Terribly," Jasper informs her. "Will you guys kick me out if I flunk out of college, because that is like, a legitimate concern right now."

"You aren’t going to fail," Clarke says, so confident that Jasper can’t help but believe her. "Promise me you’ll get some sleep tonight?"

"Yeah, yeah," Jasper says, reaching for his textbook with one hand, and keeping a careful hold on his hot chocolate with the other. Clarke ruffles his hair before leaving him to study in peace.


	4. Jasper has a concussion, Clarke looks after him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke+Jasper genfic drabbles (100-300 words each) based on tumblr prompts. Listed as complete, but will be continued as long as people send me prompts.

_Prompt: Jasper has a concussion and Clarke has to look after him, keep him awake and deal with his weirdness and whatnot._

"Jasper," Clarke hisses, reaching over to shake his shoulder. "Jasper!"

Everyone else in the camp is sleeping, but Clarke had volunteered to sit up with Jasper. He’d tripped over a tree root coming back from watch, and had managed to bash his head against a rock on the way down. He ended up with a concussion and a neat line of stitches above his ear.

She shakes his shoulder again, almost knocking over the half-finished medical kit she was packing. Jasper jolts awake, eyelids snapping open. She’d managed to wipe most of the blood off his face, but there’s still some matted in his hair.

"I’m awake," he promises, and he’s looking right at Clarke but not actually focusing on her. She doesn’t envy the headache he’ll have tomorrow morning.

"Eyes open, remember?" she says, leaving her hand on his shoulder, and he nods, eyes already falling closed. "Jasper!"

"What?" he asks, blinking blearily in the dim light.

"Tell me about the time you and Monty got stuck in the air duct," Clarke says, and she’s heard the story a dozen times, but she needs to keep him talking.

"Excellent choice," Jasper says sagely, and he rambles until morning.


	5. Jasper finds a baby bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke+Jasper genfic drabbles (100-300 words each) based on tumblr prompts. Listed as complete, but will be continued as long as people send me prompts.

_Prompt from iwasliketotally: Clarke and Jasper find some sort of forest critter and try to turn it into a pet._

"No," Clarke says, again. "There is absolutely no way."

"But, Clarke," Jasper wheedles, eyes wide and looking desperate. "We can’t just leave him here, he’ll die."

Clarke shakes her head, trying, and failing, to reconcile the image before her — a seventeen year old boy with a rifle strapped to his back and a baby bird in his cupped hands. She pointedly ignores the fact that Jasper is already calling the bird “he” instead of “it.” He’s probably already named it.

"It’ll die anyway," she reasons, taking a step closer and peering at the lump of feathers chirping in Jasper’s palms. She doesn’t know much about birds, but it doesn’t look like it was supposed to leave its nest just yet. "What are you even going to feed it?"

"I don’t know, worms or something," Jasper says. "You know, his parents were regurgitating their food for him. They spit it right into his mouth."

"If you regurgitate food for that bird we can’t be friends anymore," Clarke tells him, deadly serious.

"Does that mean I can keep him?" Jasper asks, totally missing the point. Clarke sighs and rubs at her temples.

"Fine," she huffs, because why not. "Just don’t tell Bellamy."


	6. Modern AU (Mistaken for siblings)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke+Jasper genfic drabbles (100-300 words each) based on tumblr prompts. Listed as complete, but will be continued as long as people send me prompts.

_Prompt: Clarke and Jasper get mistaken for siblings and then start calling each other brother and sister. Their friends get really confused._

"Why does your badge say ‘Jasper Griffin?’" Raven asks, flicking the upturned corner of the HELLO, MY NAME IS visitor’s sticker plastered to Jasper’s shirt.

"Oh, right," he says, gripping Clarke’s surprise coffee in one hand, and smoothing out the sticker with the other. "Her coworkers think I’m her brother, I guess? I mean, who cares, right?"

Raven raises an eyebrow. “Her brother, huh? Not her boyfriend?” Everyone in their circle of friends knew about Clarke and Jasper’s quasi-sibling relationship, but she hadn’t realized that anyone else did.

"What? No!" Jasper laughs. "Clarke is _way_ out of my league.”


	7. Modern AU (Jasper grills Clarke's date)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke+Jasper genfic drabbles (100-300 words each) based on tumblr prompts. Listed as complete, but will be continued as long as people send me prompts.

_Prompt from theseaisagreatplace: Modern AU with Jasper playing the brother/father role, and questioning/threatening Finn before his and Clarke’s first date._

Clarke comes downstairs to find Jasper and Finn sitting across from each other in the living room. She can only see the back of Finn’s head, but she’s got a clear view of Jasper. He’s holding the Nerf Super Soaker Hydro Cannon that he unironically bought himself for Christmas last year, and he’s saying, “What, exactly, are your intentions towards my roommate?”

Finn doesn’t get a chance to answer, because Clarke steps down to the landing and cuts in with, “Jasper, oh my god, leave him alone!” She crosses the living room and latches onto Finn’s wrist. “Ignore him,” she says, scowling in Jasper’s direction, and tugging Finn to his feet. “He has this disorder where he doesn’t respect boundaries.”

"I was just trying to protect your virtue," Jasper says mildly, then pumps the hydro cannon once, for effect. His concern would be endearing if it wasn’t so annoying.

"Her virtue’s safe with me," Finn promises. Jasper looks unconvinced, and he follows the pair all the way to the front door.

"Sorry about him," Clarke says, as Finn unlocks his car. "He’s ridiculous."

Finn just shrugs. “It’s kind of sweet.”

"Have her home by ten!" Jasper calls from the porch.


	8. Coffeeshop AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke+Jasper genfic drabbles (100-300 words each) based on tumblr prompts. Listed as complete, but will be continued as long as people send me prompts.

_Prompt from theseaisagreatplace: Coffee shop AU where Jasper works at the campus coffee shop and his roommate/best friend Clarke comes in to study while he’s working for moral support. She always tries to order what he thinks are boring drinks so he makes up some other drink for her._

"Here you are," Jasper says, setting a coffee cup on Clarke’s table and gesturing grandly. "One Venti Triple Double Mango Chocolate Passionfruit Chai Espresso, for the lady."

Clarke doesn’t even look up from her laptop. “I ordered a latte.”

"Come on," Jasper urges, nudging the coffee toward her. "Live a little." When she still doesn’t answer, he tugs at his apron ties. "This job is so boring. Nobody ever orders the crazy drinks."

"I wonder why," Clarke says airily.

Jasper sighs dramatically. Clarke is unfazed.

"A latte," she reminds him, and he hops back behind the counter with a scowl.


	9. Jasper asks for relationship advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke+Jasper genfic drabbles (100-300 words each) based on tumblr prompts. Listed as complete, but will be continued as long as people send me prompts.

_Prompt: Jasper wanting to tell Octavia how he feels so he asks Clarke for advice on how to. Which turns out to be a session of Jasper writing down everything Clarke says and trying to remember it._

"I don’t know," Clarke says, wracking her brain, not understanding why Jasper came to her, of all people, with this particular problem. She can stitch up wounds and set broken bones, but she’s not exactly a relationship expert. "Just, be honest, I guess? Be yourself. But don’t be too cheesy — I doubt Octavia’s into that sort of thing," she adds thoughtfully.

"Honest, but not cheesy," Jasper mutters to himself, and Clarke looks up to find him scribbling something on the inside of his wrist.

"Are you taking notes?" she asks skeptically.

"What?" Jasper asks, sounding defensive. "This is good stuff."


	10. Modern AU (Clarke can't unsee)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke+Jasper genfic drabbles (100-300 words each) based on tumblr prompts. Listed as complete, but will be continued as long as people send me prompts.

_Prompt: Clarke introducing Jasper to Octavia and Monty, but later walks in on the three of them getting it on._

"Hey, Clarke?" Jasper knocks on her door. "Can I come in?"

"That depends," Clarke answers, heels pressed into her eyes hard enough that she’s seeing little stars, but not hard enough to erase the images permanently seared into her brain. "Are you wearing pants?"

"I am fully clothed," Jasper promises, but Clarke doesn’t move to let him in. She isn’t actually sure she can look at Jasper’s face without picturing things that are not his face. "In my defense," Jasper says, voice muffled through the door. "You brought them over."

"So you could study," Clarke argues. Monty and Octavia were fellow mentors in the freshman bridge program, and she thought they might get along well with her roommate, Jasper. She didn’t realize they would get along that well. “Did they go home?”

"Yeah, a couple of minutes ago." She can hear Jasper fidgeting with her doorknob. "Does it make you feel any better to know that I am completely mortified?"

"Nope, not really."

"Single most embarrassing experience of my life," Jasper adds, like he’s really trying to sell it. "And believe me, that is saying something."

"Just lock your door next time," Clarke demands. "And never talk about this again."


	11. Modern AU (Rollercoasters)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke+Jasper genfic drabbles (100-300 words each) based on tumblr prompts. Listed as complete, but will be continued as long as people send me prompts.

_Prompt: Modern AU where Jasper takes Clarke to an amusement park and tries to get her to ride the scariest roller coasters._

"So, the first drop is like, 215 feet," Jasper says, like that’s a good thing. "Ten total drops, and the max speed is something like 80 miles per hour."

Clarke’s still rooted to her spot. “Didn’t somebody die on this ride?”

"Nah, that one’s over there." Jasper gestures towards another roller coaster, off in the background, and wraps his fingers around Clarke’s wrist. "Come on, Clarke, it’ll be fun. We can sit right up front."

"Since when are we sitting up front? I did not agree to that," Clarke counters, but she lets Jasper tug her along the path anyway.


	12. Modern AU (Drive-in movies)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke+Jasper genfic drabbles (100-300 words each) based on tumblr prompts. Listed as complete, but will be continued as long as people send me prompts.

_Prompt: Jasper and Clarke go to the drive-in movies._

They pop two bags of popcorn and toss a couple of camp chairs in the back of Clarke’s car, along with blankets, and a deck of cards, and the portable radio Jasper found in the very back of his shed and fiddled with all afternoon to get it working. They almost forget the insect repellent, but Clarke remembered at the last second — it’s a good thing, too, because they’re swatting at mosquitos all night, even with the deep woods spray.

"This is great," Jasper says, sometime between the first movie and the second. They’ve set up the camp chairs in front of Clarke’s car, with the radio on the ground between them. It’s fully dark, but there are still a couple of kids laughing on the playground, up at the base of the big white screen. "I can’t believe I’ve never done this before."

"We used to come all the time, when I was a kid," Clarke tells him. "We had a truck, so we’d bring sleeping bags. I always tried to stay awake for the second movie, but I never could." She laughs, and shakes her head. "My mom was never really into it — too many bugs, not enough air conditioning — but my dad loved it here."

She gets all far-off and quiet, staring at some point on the horizon, the way she always does when she’s thinking about her dad. Jasper nudges her with his foot, and gives her this goofy smile when she turns around. She smiles back, except hers is sadder.

"There aren’t many of these places left," Clarke adds, a moment later. "I guess it’s too old-fashioned for most people."

"Yeah, well," Jasper says, settling down into his seat as the second movie flickers onto the screen. "They don’t know what they’re missing."


	13. Chemistry + Medicine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke+Jasper genfic drabbles (100-300 words each) based on tumblr prompts. Listed as complete, but will be continued as long as people send me prompts.

_Prompt from islandbetweenrivers: Jasper helping Clarke do something medical with his chemistry skills._

When one of the younger boys is taken by an asthma attack that leaves him gasping and wheezing, it’s Clarke that sits up with him, and tries to keep him calm. Not even the boy’s close friend can talk him through this one, and Clarke’s wracking her brain, desperate for an outcome that doesn’t result in one more grave.

It’s Jasper who slips into the dropship in the middle of the night — he’s a little winded himself, and there’s a scrape along his cheekbone and another on his brow like he was moving through the woods, and quickly. “How is he?” he asks, nodding towards the boy lying near Clarke, curled on his side. His lips are pale, and his breaths are ragged.

"Not good," Clarke whispers, honest, but not wanting the boy to hear. That’s when she realizes that Jasper’s clutching a clump of purple flowers, looking like the world’s most pathetic bouquet. "What is that?"

"Lobelia," Jasper tells her. "It’ll help his breathing."

Clarke sucks in a breath herself. “Are you sure?”

"Monty’s parents grew all the pharmaceuticals on the Ark," Jasper reminds her. "But guess whose parents actually turned them into medicine." After a beat, he says, "Mine, in case you were—"

"I got it," Clarke says, nodding. "How do we give it to him?"

"A tincture’s best, but that can take weeks," Jasper says. "I mean, I can make some, in case this happens again, but." He clears his throat. "A tea infusion will work for now — be careful not to give him too much, though, or he’ll get sick," he adds. "Actually, some people call it ‘pukeweed,’ because—"

"—Jasper," Clarke cuts in. "I don’t need to know what people call it. I do need boiled water.”

"Right," Jasper says, and ducks back out the door.


	14. Clarke sketches Jasper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke+Jasper genfic drabbles (100-300 words each) based on tumblr prompts. Listed as complete, but will be continued as long as people send me prompts.

_Prompt from iwasliketotally: Clarke asking Jasper to pose for one of her sketches._

Clarke’s got sheafs of paper from Finn’s bunker, charcoal from the campfire, an itch to draw, and a few minuets to spare, so she grabs Jasper when he comes off watch, drags him into her tent, and asks him to sit still.

"How still?" Jasper asks suspiciously, dropping down on Clarke’s bedding and making himself comfortable.

"Completely still," Clarke answers, eyeing Jasper critically. "Tilt your head. No, the other way."

Jasper follows her directions, then frowns. “Is this like, a nude model thing?” he asks, unsure, and Clarke rolls her eyes.

"Just sit still," she says again, and starts drawing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, I'm listing this as complete but feel free to leave more prompts right here in the comments. These two are my favorites, and I love writing about them. :D


	15. Jasper "visits" Clarke at work in the ER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke+Jasper genfic drabbles (100-300 words each) based on tumblr prompts. Listed as complete, but will be continued as long as people send me prompts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Injury, loss of fingers. No graphic description, violence is implied. Also, references one of my favorite lines from"The Graveyard Book" by Neil Gaiman.

_Prompt: Jasper "visits" Clarke in the ER._

"You know," Clarke says, dropping into the moulded plastic seat beside Jasper, "When I said you should come and see me at work, I kind of meant as a visitor, not a patient."

"Gotta keep you on your toes," Jasper answers, flashing a grin even though he's pale and shaking as Clarke gingerly takes his bandaged hand -- what's left of it, anyway -- in both of her own. She tuts, and he asks, "It's bad, right? Is it bad?"

Instead of answering him, Clarke looks up over his shoulder to Monty, who's standing on Jasper's other side. He's just as pale as his best friend, and he's got a white knuckled grip on a little red cooler that's holding not one, not two, but _three_ of Jasper's fingers.

"We found them all," Monty fills in. "We put them right on ice." He pauses, and then adds, "And Jasper is never allowed near the power tools again."

"I was wearing my goggles," Jasper argues, flinching and then pointedly looking away as Clarke unwraps the bandage. "I thought that was the number one safety rule. I didn't realize there were _more_."

Monty scowls. "You mean like, keep your hands away from the saw blade?"

"You make it sound so obvious." Jasper risks a sideways glance at Clarke. "What's the prognosis, Doc?" he asks, keeping his tone light.

"You'll need surgery," Clarke tells him, her voice serious as she rewraps his hand. "But don't worry, they should be able to reattach all your digits, no problem." 

Monty sighs in relief, and Jasper says, "Speaking of digits, do you know that smoking hot nurse that walked by a minute ago, and would she date a guy with only seven fingers?"

"If you don't stop talking, I will sedate you," Clarke warns, and Jasper shuts up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to write SOMETHING and this is what happened. If you're into my high school AU, keep an eye out for a chapter hopefully sometime this week.


End file.
